Forum:Character Submissions for post-war story
Halo: Ortus Vita is an upcoming story planned for this summer once we're all done with our studies. Its loosely set in the Tonyverse and doesn't dive into too many areas of my storyline, rather spreading its wings and going off in a different direction. Set during the early years of the post-war era in late 2555, Ortus Vita revolves around SPARTAN-III and former Headhunter, Lieutenant William Cairns (SPARTAN-B101 or "DIGGER"). Cairns is an Australian-Terran who excels at intelligence gathering and hunting, lending well to the stealth tactics used by his former teammate 1stLt Tony Jackson (B312). Now operating with Joint Special Operation Command's covert DEVGRU ("Sayeret Lahav") squadron, Cairns often hunts down rebel leaders, financiers, and sympathizers, as well as the common gangster and thug. Ordered back to Earth by Lord Terrence Hood after a successful mission on New Victoria, Cairns will be given his most important mission yet. Now this is where my fellow writers (that's you!) on Halo Fanon come in play. I plan to make this story have a very Mass Effect, Firefly, or Star Wars (original trilogy) feel with plenty of exploration, action, character development, and emotion. This of course requires a kickass cast of characters to aid our protagonist William Cairns in this important mission. From the muscle-bound hardasses, to highly-skilled tech experts, and holy medical practitioners, anyone and EVERYONE would prove vital on this mission. And don't worry, your characters can be military, civilian, and even criminals. As for you Sangheili, Kig-yar, etc. fanboys/girls out there...you can come along too. So, you interested at all? Good good. Now if you happen to be dead serious about submitting a character, feel free to add your name and information below (a template will be provided for you) and anyone is welcome to add their creation. Of course, I will be the ultimate deciding factor in choosing who will be included in the story or not. As you will be creating a character, you will have plenty of say of what happens to them, how they do stuff, etc. throughout the writing process, so make sure you are dedicated to the assignment! Thank you and have a great day! Character submission How to If your considering on submitting a character for Ortus Vita, feel free to copy the template below and place it in the appropriate field! Portraits of your submitted character are welcome, but have it proportional to your written submission as to not flood over into other characters; 200px is normally the sweetspot. Try to keep the number of SPARTAN's (maybe one more will be considered on being submitted) and extraterrestrials to a minimum. This is still relatively soon after the end of the Great War, so no Mass Effect 2 team where half of the team members are non-Human. USERNAME Username — YOUR NAME Character name — Rank (if applicable), First, Last Species — List species here, bipedal or humanoid recommended. Huragok are cool too. Occupation — Specialties — Appearance — Background — A good paragraph or two about the characters, provide link to pre-existing article if applicable. Other — An example will be provided below if you have any questions about submission. CommanderTony Username — CommanderTony Character name — Lieutenant William "Digger" Cairns (SPARTAN-B101) Species — Human Occupation — Military (Special warfare, intelligence, etc.) Specialties — Human and Signals Intelligence, marksmanship/hunting, and driving. Appearance — Toned figure, brown eyes, black hair, light brown skin tone, and carries himself professionally. Background — A Terran, Lieutenant Cairns was born on April 29th, 2530 in Melbourne, Australia to a Naval Intelligence analyst and a housemother. Orphaned at age 6 due to the death of his father, William’s mother fell into a bout of depression and sent Cairns to live with his aunt and uncle in North America. Struggling with the death of his hero father, Cairns often wandered out into the wilderness and wouldn’t come back home for days, with his family too busy to notice. Because of his recent behavior during SPARTAN training, Cairns was chosen for the highly classified “Headhunters” platoon and unbeknownst to him, was pared with Jackson for long range reconnaissance, sabotage and assassination duties. For four years, the two friends comprised the self-titled “Pegasus Team” operating deep behind Covenant lines. In 2548, the two were eventually split apart and sent to different assignments; Jackson opted for Starfighter training with Cairns choosing to fill an instructor spot with Gamma Company back on Onyx. Other — RichardRHunt Username — RichardRHunt Character name — Doctor Rory Jammer Species — Human Occupation — Civilian (Mathematician, ONI, occasionally corporate interests, etc.) Specialties —'Computer programming and Hacking, basic weapons skills (Pistols and Submachine Guns) some Improvised weapons '''Appearance —'Slightly heavyset, green eyes, brown hair, light skin, often awkward in conversation '''Background — Doctor Jammer was born Rory Knight on December 2, 2527 in Irvine, URNA to a nurse and insurance salesman. Discovering his skills at the age of 10, by hacking the Los Angeles Superintendent Network, while he was eventually caught, the charges were dropped after some of the scientists working on the LA Superintendent noticed that he don't hurt the system, in fact he improved the processing power of the SI by 150% and made it less susceptible to shutdowns. In 2543, he had graduated from Caltech at the age of 15. He was immediately recruited by ONI, given his special skill set. In 2549, he won the Turing Prize, the most prestigious prize in computer science and engineering, making him the second-youngest winner of the prize. He jokes about petitioning the Nobel Foundation into creating a prize for Mathematics, however he knows that it is only something to not take seriously. Because of a certain proof he wrote, the Forerunner Complex on Bouvet Island was unlocked, and he, himself was recruited into the project to analyze the findings of the Bouvet Island excavation. Other — Tuckerscreator Username — Tuckerscreator Character name — Unggoy Minor "Ten" Honcha (U3-M0922) Species — Unggoy Occupation — Military (Scout and Infantry.) Civilian (Land and livestock slave farmer) Specialties — Reconnaissance and assault, driving, heavy lifting and herding, some medical experience, HEART! Appearance — Dark brown skin, reddish eyes, numerous burns and scars, short height, withdrawn and shy demeanor. Background — Honcha was born and lived on Balaho until he was captured at the age of four, when his tribe was sold by the Covenant into slavery. He became an indentured farmer under the estate of the Sangheili Zamam clan, and being the only survivor of the original ten Unggoy he was bought with, had to bear the burden of completing their entire workload. After accidentally injuring the headwife of the clan, he was punished with anti-rebel police work, and after one year of slavery was drafted into the Covenant military. He and his clan fought on Draco III for the Covenant Army, but Honcha was separated from them in battle and forced to go into the general forces. He spent the next two years of his military career fighting for survival in the infantry, missing death nearly dozens of times, whether by gunshot, attacking UNSC, tsunami, suffocation, and even Spartan. He eventually became an unofficial member of a Special Operations Squad, the Unggoy fireteam "The Brown Bellies", and at the Battle of High Charity joined the Covenant Loyalists. Other — Carrier of "S-I Neural Anomaly J20114", also known as " ". Nanosoldier Username — Nanosoldier Character name — Lieutenant Commander [[Jackson-A104|Jackson "Jax" Johnson]] Species — Human Occupation — UNSC Army Valor Team, second in charge Specialties — Heavy demolitions, assault and space combat Appearance — Brown skin, brown eyes, large height. Background — Jackson-A104 is a SPARTAN-III currently assigned to the S-III team Valor Team and nephew of the fabled Sergeant Major Avery Johnson. Jackson grew up on Eridanus II alongside Emile-A239 in the city of Luxor until it was attacked by the Covenant in 2530. Both orphans, Emile and Jackson were abducted into the SPARTAN-III program. Jackson developed a healthy relationship with his instructors and many members of Alpha company including the future members of Valor Team. During his training, Kurt-051 saw massive skill and effort Jackson put in his training and simply knew that Jackson is not a soldier to be put in the front lines. After training, Jackson, alongside several members of Alpha company were pulled out and placed in a team called "Valor Team" where Jackson would receive the first functional prototype of the MJOLNIR Mark VI powered assault armor. Working alongside the whole of UNSC Special Warfare Group Three, Jackson and Valor remained a major participant in the Human-Covenant War. Character name — Supreme Commander [[Dame 'Cedul|Dame "Damion" Cedul]] Species — Sangheili Occupation — Covenant Separatists, commanding officer of Supercarrier the Liberate Advocate Specialties — Tactical operations, close range combat Appearance — Murky brown skin, red eyes, huge size. Background — Dame 'Cedul, often called by UNSC forces as Commander Damion, is a Supreme Commander of the Covenant Separatists and commanding officer of the fabled supercarrier the Liberate Advocate. A highly devoted member of his clan and allegiance, Dame is particularly specialized in close range combat despite being the commander of a supercarrier. His relationship with Arbiter Thel 'Vadam and Rtas 'Vadum has earned him a high position in the Covenant Separatists. During his years as a member of the Covenant, Dame was well-praised by Sangheilian forces and well respected by the Hierarchs for many generations. During the Great Schism, Dame was sent on a mission to assassinate dozens of Ministers at High Charity, much to his dismay but only due to his devoted nature towards his species. Spartan-091 Username — Spartan-091 Character name — Captain Jared-091 (SPARTAN-091) Species — Human Occupation — Military, SPARTAN-II Supersoldier Specialties — Long-Range Patrol/Reconnaissance, Sharpshooter, Target Elimination Appearance — Short brown hair, pale midtone white skin, brown-grey eyes Background — Jared-091 is one of the few surviving members of the SPARTAN-II Class One group, and has been instrumental in the salvation of Humanity as a whole. He remains a strong operative despite his prolonged and arduous service in the Great War. Though the majority of Jared's career has been spent fighting away from the other SPARTANs, as a member of the , a group of four SPARTANs that became agents to carry out sensitive work for us, the Office of Naval Intelligence, he has demonstrated the existence of strong underlying leadership traits. His skills as a sharpshooter, intelligence operative and scout are impressive, to say the least, and he ranks in just under Linda-058 for marksmanship. Because of these inherent abilities, he is a vital asset to our continued campaigns against the Covenant Remnants, Insurrectionists and the Flood, able to contribute with both force-multiplying personality and a high level of combat and tactical skill. It remains to be seen whether the latent psychological issues of inferiority and self-loathing that our board previously addressed will affect his performance in the future, but we at the Office can only hope for the best. Character name — First Lieutenant Miles Jaeger Species — Human Occupation — Military, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Specialties — Section Leader, Marksman, Field Medic Appearance — Light brown hair "high-and-tight", brown eyes, tall, athletic build. Background — Miles Jaeger was an ODST sergeant in the 10th Shock's Alpha Company, and was appointed the leader of second platoon during the Battle of Manheim because of the heavy casualties suffered by the unit during that operation. He participated in several crucial missions in the Second Battle for Earth, including the clearing of the Chicago Industrial Zone and the rescue of a UNSCSOCOM detachment in Cambridge, Brittania. Because of his heroism in these actions, he was allowed to keep his brevet commission of Second Lieutenant. Miles was a close friend of SPARTAN-091, and tended to look after the supersoldier during his leaves on Earth. In the aftermath of the Great War, Miles has retained his commission and been promoted, in fact, to a section leader. He is in charge of a roughly platoon-sized group of ODSTs which can be deployed in an as-needs basis to suppress Insurrectionist activity, repel Covenant Remnants, or recover lost technology, depending upon what UNSC High Command requires. Stel' Vadam doing what he does best - blowing something up]] Username — Stel' Vadam Character name — Sangheili General Stel 'Vadam Species — Sangheili Occupation —'Soldier '''Specialties —'Explosives, Stealth, Assault 'Appearance —'Prosthetic left arm, scars under eyes and on top of mandibles showing signs of considerable battle, genetically mismatched eyes, muscular stature, but slightly shorter than some Sangheili. Uses membrane to cover the robotic nature of left arm. '''Background — A battle-hardened veteran of the Human-Covenant War, Stel 'Vadam is a deadly master of stealth and keen with a blade. An extremely deadly adversary, he is known for his miscolored eyes, a very unique occurrence in Sangheili. More or less, Stel is widely known for being Thel 'Vadam's brother, not just in combat, but also in blood. Stel is also known to be experienced in the use of explosive weaponry, so may come in use if an armored vehicle or large amount of soldiers getting in the way. He is also equipped with his signature weapon, an Energy Sword, and Stel has considerable practice in the arts of the sword, so may come of close-combat use as well. Other — ''' Must keep watchful eye on this one. Prone to disobeying orders...if he isn't the one giving them that is. Spartan 112 '''Username — Spartan 112 Character name — Ushran 'Sojam Species — Sangheili Occupation — Legion Master of the Ushran Legion, Colonial Republics Specialties — Hand to hand combat, infiltration, tracking Appearance — Dark tan skin, red-orange eyes, average height and build, stern demeanor. Background — The son of a sailor, Ushran 'Sojam was born and raised on Sangheilios, the homeworld of his species. Raised in a common home, Ushran had little connection with his mother. As a child he gained the friendship of two other Sangheili, his cousin and the daughter of a Vadam noble, whom were close allies with the Sojam. He was conscripted into the Covenant military at sixteen, and graduated with honors. During the Human-Covenant War (known to the Covenant as the War of Righteous Cleansing), Ushran would fight in many of the wars greatest battles, such as Paris IV and Reach. During the war he rose through the ranks to command his own legion. When the Covenant split asunder as a result of the Great Schism, Ushran and his legion were ambushed while resting, but managed to hold off until reinforcements arrived. From there he was assigned to the forces on Sangheilios, in the event that Covenant Loyalists attack the planet, but no such attack came. Other — This Ushran will be separate from the one being used in the Necros Timeline. Username — Spartan 112 Character name — Sergeant Avinash Burke Species — Human Occupation — Orbital Drop Shock Trooper 105DIV/8BN Specialties —'Combat demolitions, guerrilla warfare, orbital drops, FIBUA, scouting '''Appearance —'Dark black, buzz cut hair, brown eyes, muscular physique, light colored skin (5 Von Luschan's scale), tends to be solitary. '''Background — Born into a strict military family, Avinash had aspirations to follow in his fathers footsteps and become one of the UNSC's elite, an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. On the eve of his eighteenth birthday, the Covenant Empire began its crusade against humanity. Avinash volunteered to join the UNSC Marine Corps. Fighting in the early stages of the war, Aviniash was a renowned soldier, willing to risk his life to save others. Four years after joining the Marine Corps, he volunteered to join the ODSTs, and passed the selection. Assigned to the 8th Battalion, known as the 'Dragons', Avinash continued to shine time and time again. He fought in several major battles, including: Metisette, Miridem, Ballast, Tantabah, Earth, and several small skirmishes. After the war concluded, Avinash participated in the rebuilding of Earth, and continued to protect human interests. Other — Athena32 Username — Athena32 Character name — Gunnery Sergeant Michael Robson Species — Human Occupation — Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Specialties —'orbital insertion, recconnaissance, all-round helljumper awesomeness '''Appearance —'Tall, short brown hair, brown eyes, heavy build '''Background — A veteran ODST with almost two decades combat experience, Robson is a hardened, intelligent, efficient soldier. First seeing combat in 2539 at the Battle of Orchid IV, he saw action in dozens of theatres against the Covenant including the Battle of Miridem, Battle of Adrastos, Siege of Paris IV, Fall of Reach and the Battle of Earth. Although serving admirably through his entire career, his most recognised and distinguished actions occurred during the Battle of Sydney on Earth in late 2552. Robson was unwaveringly loyal to the UNSC and, although later in his career increasingly questioning his past and present actions, never let this interfere with his performance. Often presenting a stern exterior, in reality Robson was a deeply emotional, empathetic and spiritual person, which was affected by years of watching his species slaughtered whilst barely surviving himself. Reluctant to attach himself to any individual, particularly after the deaths of several close friends during the Battle of Sydney, Robson's empathetic side was rarely revealed even to the few he trusted. This contrasted starkly with his sadistic fascination with watching his enemy die; sometimes going out of his way to prolong their deaths. Other —'''Robson is the author's main character in Halo: Heroes All; take a look to properly get a sense of his character, as well as for a cracking good read. Actene '''Username — Actene Character name — Simon-G294 Species —'''Human '''Occupation — Ex-military, criminal Specialties — Survival, stealth, some electronics knowledge. Appearance — Tangled black hair, grey eyes, deep scar across forehead (usually covered by bandages), heavy scarring on chest. Background — Once infamous for his low performance ratings as a SPARTAN-III, Simon-G294 is now remembered for being the first S-III to desert and turn on the UNSC. Stranded on Mamore during the final year of the Great War, he fell in with a group of urchins and fought alongside them against the UNSC during the Insurrection's stubborn efforts to achieve planetary independence. Conditioned to hate the government he had been raised to serve by witnessing the deaths of his friends during the fighting, he eventually committed himself fully to the Insurrectionist cause and participated in both actions against the UNSC and war crimes against civilians. Eventually exposed as a traitor to the UNSC and betrayed by his Insurrectionist masters, he disappeared and is presumed dead by both sides. He now ekes out a living within the underworld of human society, doing whatever he deems necessary to survive and burying his guilt and uncertainty under a selfish, cynical shell. Other — If his Insurrectionist backstory remains unchanged, he is also in possession of the Insurrectionist smart-AI Diana. Don't know whether this is too advanced for the Tonyverse Innies, so I'm willing to make any changes that the different universe requires. Character name — Cassandra-G006 Species —'''Human '''Occupation — Ex-military Specialties — Extensive combat medical knowledge. Appearance — Brown hair, brown eyes.> Background — Always prefering to help rather than to hurt, Cassandra-G006 is an oddity amongst most Spartans in that she is a far better medic than she is a fighter. The daughter of a planetary crime lord, she was inducted into Gamma Company and fought in some of the most crucial battles of the Human-Covenant War. Some months after the war, she was caught up in fellow Spartan Simon-G294's escape from both the UNSC and Insurrection and has since been cut off from the UNSC military. Having parted ways with Simon, she now utilizes her medical knowledge wherever it is needed and now wonders whether she should return to the service of the government that raised and trained her. She is technically guilty of desertion. Other — Might not make a good focal character, but could be used as a tertiarry character (Star Wars and Mass Effect are full of those). Character name — David Kahn Species —'''Human '''Occupation — Assassin, mercenary Specialties — Target elimination, Marksmanship, Close Combat (armed and unarmed). Appearance — Grey hair, blue eyes, powerful build.> Background — One of the few truly successful freelance killers to open shop since the end of the Great War, David Kahn has made a name for himself in the UEG's criminal underworld for his lethal skills and ability to kill anyone he is hired to bring down. He mainly finds himself employed by the Insurrection and the various criminal organizations that have sprung up since the end of the war, as ONI already possesses its own small army of highly lethal killers and has no need of contract killers like himself. Wanted for the assassination of several political figures while in the employ of the Insurrection, Kahn has nevertheless managed to stay both in business and ahead of the law. Other — As per the above, might not be the best focal character material but he's still the most badass character I have on the site. I wouldn't even mind if he wound up as a minor antagonist so long as he didn't wind up going out like a chump. ASniper Username — Ahalosniper Character name — Sergeant Augustus 'Gus' Sorola Species — Human Occupation —'Soldier, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper '''Specialties —'Orbital insertions, squad-based combat 'Appearance —'Dark hair, brown eyes and skin, usually smiling despite his scars '''Background — Whether his war stories are true or not is hard to say, but always worth a laugh. Sorola's seen more of the Human-Covenant War than he's willing to admit, and under close examination the signs of a grieving soul come to light. Born to refugees of Madrigal on The Rubble, being sheltered first by former Insurrectionists and then by the UNSC has taught him to take allies wherever they're found, but as an ODST he's still cautious of SPARTANs. As shock trooper units were sent in and torn apart in the first waves of assault, Sorola has moved from team to team over the years, but never so strange a band as this one. Whether he's a great soldier or plain lucky is hard to tell, but either way it was the length of his service record that landed him here. It might give him a few new war stories, but the presence of so many dangerous individuals tells him to keep his guard up on this assignment. Other —'''A fresh character for my first contribution to the Tonyverse, and hopefully an acceptable reference. He might end up as 'the backup', guarding secured objectives rather than taking them, against his will. Brodie-001 '''Username — Brodie-001 Character name — Captain Richard Mack Juniorbr> Species — Human Occupation — Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Specialties —'Assault, Close Combat (preferably armed), Orbital Insertion, Computer Hacking, Leadership '''Appearance —'Dark brown hair and eyes, pale skin. Medium Build, Fit and Strong. Has a trio of scars along his right cheek, inflicted by a Brute Claw '''Background — A Spartan 1.1, born in 2509 into a rich family, Mack Enlisted in the Marine Corps in 2525. Fought on Harvest as a Marine before taking ODST training and joining Whiskey-04, a team of ODST's linked with Spartan Team Sigma. Has an intense hatred for Covenant after seeing many friends die, this hatred intensified in early 2552 when his father, a Spartan-I, was killed during the battle of Harpa. Mack is well known for his quick thinking and bravery in combat. Due to being a Spartan 1.1 (a fact that he is vaguely aware of), his skills exceed that of a normal ODST. Mack took command of Whiskey-04 following the former CO's death during the Fall of Reach. He fought in the defence of Earth in 2552, fighting in the Battle for Moscow. After the War, Mack gave up his temporary Command of the Squad, and was promoted several times in the years following the war, attaining the rank of Captain in 2555. Mack is a firm believer in the UNSC,and harbours a dislike for Insurrectionists of any kind. Other —'''Cares for those on his team, natural leadership skills but can take orders well. Occasionally will become angry at orders he feel will endanger the team when alternative solutions are available. Other than that, is mainly quiet. Comments (NOTE:' Please keep comments civil, proper, to the point, and try to have a five-word minimum. Thank you!)'' Cool. I'll love to help but I have two questions. Do you have to be in Tonyverse to submit a character and is this basically a roleplay? :Nevermind. I'm interested. : :I'm TOTTTAALLLY in for this one. No no no, there's been a terrible misunderstanding! I'm not a vampire! I'm a driver instructor from Johannesburg! 07:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, very interesting, Tony. I like the idea of recruiting squad members, very similar to the Mass Effect series. Very cool. I'm considering making an entirely character specifically created for this story and not set my own universe like most of mine. When precisely is the writing going to commence and when do "applications" close? Spartan-091 - leaving no era icon untouched. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 13:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Guess that Forerunner crystal SPARTAN-091 acquired came in handy, huh? Jumping from one universe to another. ;P — subtank (7alk) 22:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC)